Eff my Effed Life
by iwastetimechasingcars
Summary: Inuyasha has one effed up life.


Eff My Effed Life

**Caution: Extreme cursing and humor**

**Now we will begin with the story**

TT Week 1 TT

"Me and Sango are gonna go take a bath. If I see any of you guys, an arrow will be shot through you" Kagome said as she walked away with Sango. I sat in the tree away from the damn pond looking at the sky. Miroku was eating a pear that Kagome gave him, and Shippo decided to play with Kirara.

"Feh. Like anyone would wanna peep on you" I muttered.

But NOOOOOO, it was STILL too loud.

"SIT!"

The command echoed in my ears as I fell out of the tree and landed on top of Kagome's backpack.

"Fuck my life…." I mumbled as I tried to get up. But then, Shippo sat on me.

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE RUNT!" I barked at the damn kitsune.

He laughed as I threw him off by rolling on my side.

"Ow! Kagome!" He cried.

Aw shit.

One shot at this! I grabbed the necklace the old hag bound a spell on me with and TRIED to pry it off.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

And then, I had a mini make out session with the ground.

I could only be sat so many times before I come up with a new sentence.

"Fuck my Fucked life…"

Then, I realized she had sat me 14 times on her backpack.

Shit….

**Week 2**

"AGHHHHHHH!"

Kagome's damn high pitched screaming woke me up and made me realize that she found something I broke in her backpack,

"YOU BROKE MY CELL PHONE?" She screamed at me as she held up something silver. Oh wait…. I broke that yesterday after Miroku taught me how to open it.

"Just get a new one" I said, awaiting what she was going to do to me.

""SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Then, my second make out session with the Earth happened.

"Fuck my fucked life…"

**Week 3**

I had FINALLY recovered from all those sits so I ate ramen.

Apparently, it was the SPICY ramen, so I dug into Kagome's backpack for water. But I found this pink liquid so I drank that.

It tasted funny, and it didn't help with the spicy.

"OH MY GOD! MY TOUNGUE IS ON FIRE!" I screamed.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Can you stop—" Then, Kagome caught sight of what I drank. "YOU DRANK MY PEPTO BISMOL!" She yelled

No wonder it tasted funny. Why would something be called a Bismol?

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

I fell face first into the ground with a burning tongue and a weird taste in my mouth.

"Fuck my fucked life…."

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANT MORE?" Then, round 2 of sits began.

Again: FUCK MY FUCKED LIFE

I wasn't the one who packed spicy Ramen…

**Week 4 (Final Week)**

I was glad Miroku decided to help my back. Cuz 35 sits can HURT.

Now, was revenge.

My plan: look for some dung and roll it up in a leaf. Roll it about 8 times so no scent will come out of it. Then I'll put it in Kagome's backpack and when she opens it, she dives her hand into a big pile of poo.

Now I had already collected the dung, so all I had o do was slip it in the back pack and I'll hopefully live once Kagome finds out it was me.

I caught sight of the yellow backpack and put in the rolled up shit on top of EVERYTHING.

"I just need to talk to you okay?" I heard Kagome's voice come my way

"Okay. What about?" Shit. That's Sango…

"Inuyasha" answered Kagome.

That is my cue to hide.

Thank God at least part of me was demon, because I ended up RUNNING up a tree instead of climbing it. I saw Kagome and Sango sit down near where I had left the backpack. Kagome grabbed the back pack and opened it up.

Come on. Come on. Just put your hand in there so your hand will be stinky and full of shit.

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango said

"I –I dunno" she said, "I just had to get it off my chest"

"Do you…" Sango trailed off

"Yup" She nodded

"Inuyasha, right?" Sango asked

WHAT ABOUT ME!

"Yeah. I love Inuyasha"

I saw her stick her stick her hand into the backpack.

NO! NO! I take it back! I don't want that on her hand! No! Don't! I love her, she loves me, Happy ending right?

No happy ending…

Fuck my Fucked Life

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! INUYASHA!"

Oh boy….

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT"

Fuck my fucked life…..

~~R&R~~


End file.
